Your Back
by xiurmi
Summary: "Bermainlah dengan hal lain , tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau bermain dengan cinta" —Mungkin ucapan grandma nya Kris , memang sesuatu yang rumit untuk dicerna anak-anak sepertinya . Tapi , kini , Kris sadar bahwa grandma nya sepenuhnya benar . /BAD SUMMARY EVER!:'V/BOYSLOVE/Kris GS!Tao/Hun GS!Han
1. Chapter 1

**Your Back**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!**

 **If you hate YAOI , better you close/exit right now!**

 **I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE~**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **Happy reading .**

 **.**

 _Memang dunia kadang tak adil_

 _Kau dan Aku , hidup_

 _Di Bumi tempat yang sama_

 _Bernafas dengan cara yang sama_

 _Melihat , mendengar dan berbicara_

 _Itupun sama_

 _Tapi kenapa hanya dia_

 _Yang dapat menggapaimu?_

 _Sedangkan aku , bahkan melihatmu saja—terlalu jauh_

 _Tapi , bolehkan kupertahankan rasa ini?_

 _Selamanya._

 _Sampai kau memandangku ,_

 _Dan —membuangnya jauh-jauh?_

 _...Wo ai ni_

— _KRIS._

 _ **.**_

 _Dilorong Seoul Elementary yang sepi itu , terlihat seorang anak laki-laki_ — _kira-kira sudah menginjak kelas dua Sekolah dasar . Wajahnya datar dan sedingin Es walaupun garis kepolosan dan keluguan khas anak-anak masih kentara disana . Dia berjalan dengan pelan setenang air danau , tidak menimbulkan bunyi pada sepatu disetiap langkahnya . Wajahnya tanpa cela , sangat tampan sekalipun dia masih anak-anak . Tentunya dengan perpaduan apik antara darah China dan Kanada . Warna rambutnya blonde . Matanya tajam yang apabila menatap tampak seperti mengintimidasi . Tubuhnya tinggi , untuk ukuran anak kelas dua Sekolah dasar , itu sangat . Ia mengenakan stelan baju anak Elementary pada umumnya , hanya saja tanpa dasi_ — _karena dia baru saja mengurus kepindahannya kemarin . Dan Mama nya terus mendesak anak laki-lakinya itu untuk segera masuk sekolah secepat mungkin . Dia tidak ingin , sekolah sang anak terganggu karena kepindahan itu ._

 _Tapi , tak masalah . Si anak terlalu cuek untuk mengurusi hal-hal begitu . Dia sudah pintar dan dia rasa itu sudah cukup . Langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah pintu bertuliskan , 'KELAS 2-2' , kelas yang ditunjuk oleh seorang penjaga sekolah saat ia memberitahukan namanya . Anak laki-laki itu mengetuk pintunya pelan , dan membukanya . Ia disambut dengan senyuman dan rangkulan lembut dari seorang guru perempuan yang dia belum tau namanya . "Anak-anak..." Guru itu menarik perhatian seluruh Siswa yang ada dikelas . Semuanya sudah memperhatikan_ — _lebih tepatnya banyak yang memperhatikan si anak lelaki . Dengan decak kagum ala ala fangirl tentunya ._

 _Guru perempan itu tersenyum lagi_ — _dan anak lelaki itu akui , menambah kecantikan sang guru_ — _atas perhatian yang Siswa dikelas itu berikan . Dia mulai membuka suara ,_

 _"Hari ini , kita kedatangan Siswa baru . Dia..."Guru itu menatap si anak lelaki dengan ramah . "Siswa transfer dari kanada_ — _perkenalkan dirimu , nak"_

 _Si anak lelaki menatap keseluruh penjuru kelas . Dan berdeham sedikit , "Kris Wu"_ — _singkat . Guru perempuan itu terkekeh pelan . Ada anak dingin rupanya dikelas 2-2 mulai hari ini . "Nah! Untuk itu , anak-anak mulai hari ini , Kris Wu sudah resmi menjadi salah satu dari kita . Mohon bantuan kalian karena dia masih awam disini. Mengerti?"Tanya Guru itu ._

 _Semua Siswa didalam kelas itu mengangguk semangat . "Baik , saem!"Teriak mereka bersamaan . Kris_ — _menatap itu semua masih tetap dengan wajah stoicnya . Sepertinya Kris tak banyak punya ekspresi , ya?_

 _"Dan untukmu , Kris , kau bisa duduk kursi kosong manapun yang kau suka"_

 _Kris mengangguk dan memberi hormat sebentar pada sang guru . "Oh_ — _dan nama Saem itu Shin Sarang" Kris paham , dan mulai mencari bangku mana yang kira-kira akan cocok dengannya . Sampai sebuah tangan mengacung tinggi didepan Kris . Dia heran ,_

 _"Disini , Kris! Duduk disini dengan Tao!"_

 _Suara itu terdengar lembut ditelinga Kris . Dia mengerut heran saat melihat wajah perempuan didepannya itu . Sedikit menegang kaget karenanya . Wajah oriental khas Asia , bibir peach mungil merah jambu alaminya , dan terdapat pula warna kehitaman dibawah kantung matanya_ — _mirip panda , pikir Kris . Oh iya , siapa namanya tadi? Tao , ya? ._

 _"Manis..."Gumam Kris pelan_ — _nyaris tak terdengar . Perempuan bernama Tao itu mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kris tak kunjung menghampiri meja nya . Sepertinya dia kesal ._

 _"Kris tidak mau duduk dengan , Tao , ya , Kyungsoo-ah?"_

 _Perempuan itu bertanya pada salah satu teman perempuannya pada bangku didepannya . Temannya itu melirik Kris sedikit namun buru-buru memalingkan wajah saat Kris balik menatapnya . "Sepertinya dia kurang nyaman , Huang Zi" Kyungsoo membisik kearah Tao . "Lihat. dia masih berdiri disana , kan?"_

 _"Apa Sarang saem nanti tidak marah saat lihat Kris belum duduk? nanti Saem kira kita mengucilkan Kris"Tao balas membisik ._

 _"Entah"_

 _"Aish! Kyung~ beri aku saran! aku tidak mau kena marah Saem . masa guru secantik Sarang saem itu marah padaku , nanti dia tidak cantik lagi"_

— _polos ._

 _Kris berani sumpah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia berusaha menahan tawa alih-alih tersenyum tipis . Cewek panda itu sukses membuatnya tersenyum , padahal ia tidak sedang membuat lelucon lucu . Dengan langkah santai Kris pun berjalan kearah meja gadis panda itu , dan mendudukan diri disampingnya .Tentu saja , pembicaan super rahasia Tao dan Kyungsoo terhenti saat itu juga dan digantikan senyuman manis panda itu . Sedangkan mata bulat Kyungsoo membelalak bukan main . Hei! Awas itu pecah . Komentar Kris dalam pikirannya ._

 _"Yeay! Halo Kris~ kukira kau tidak mau berteman denganku" Ucap Tao . Cewek panda -ehem , manis- itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kris . Kris melirik sedikit ._

 _"Huang Zi Tao! Kau boleh memanggilku Tao kalau mau. Dan umurku 7 Tahun~"_

 _"Dan aku_ — _kau sudah tahu , kan? Kris Wu. 8 Tahun"_

 _Kris menerima uluran tangan Tao . Cewek panda manis itu tersenyum lebar sekali . Dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan semangat . Terlampau semangat malah ._

 _"Salam kenal! Salam kenal! Salam kenaaallll , Kris-gege"_

 _Mau tidak mau Kris tersenyum pada cewek itu , dia memang terlampau manis untuk tidak mengundang keceriaan . Buktinya , Kris yang tadinya dingin , bisa berekspresi sekarang ._

 _"Ya , salam kenal , Tao"_

 _Tanpa kedua anak kecil itu sadari , seseorang tampak memandangi mereka dengan sendu . Wajah cantik yang tadi dihiasi senyuman merekah nya saat memandang wajah Kris_ — _hilang seketika . Ia murung . Sangat murung . "Tao..." Dia terlonjak saat seseorang berbicara dengannya . Ia menoleh ,_

 _"Cewek itu mudah sekali bergaul , ya , Luhan-Noona? Tidak salah kita bisa dekat dengannya. Bahkan teman baru kita si Kris saja yang kuperhatikan seperti batu tadi_ — _bisa luluh"_

 _"Iya , Sehun ...kau benar"_

 _Seseorang_ — _yang merupakan seorang gadis dan bernama Luhan itu berucap lirih . Membuat Sehun mengerut heran . "Kau kenapa , Noona? sakit?" Luhan menggeleng ,_

 _"Tidak , tidak apa-apa.."_

 _Gadis cilik itu tersenyum , dan memandang lagi dua orang yang sudah kembali focus ke pelajaran Sarang saem . Dan sendu kembali ._

 _Ckckck,_

 _Anak kecil zaman sekarang sudah terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh , ya?_

 **DELETE OR NEXT? :3**

 **A/N :**

 **Yoooo~ ini ff pertama rmi di ffn :3**

 **Kalau ancur? jelek? gaada alur? :'3 itu harap dimaklumi ya? :3**

 **Saran/kritik yang membangun rmi sangat harapkan disini :3**

 **So**

 **ripiunya juseyo ^^**

 **Sign,**

 **Xiurmi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Back**

 **Chapter1: What happen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Namaku Huang Zi Tao , namamu?"_

 _"X-Xi Luhan . ."_

 _"Wah! Namamu sangat cantik , seperti wajahmu! Kau orang China juga , ya?"_

 _"I-Iya, namamu juga cantik kok , seperti wajahmu"_

 _"Kau hebat berbohong"_

 _"A-Aku tidak bohong. Kau memang cantik , kok , Tao-ya"_

 _"Kalau kau tidak berbohong , Ayo kita berteman Luhan-jie!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan memegang kepala sebelah kirinya dan memijatnya dengan lembut . Belakangan ini kepalanya suka sekali migren . Entahlah . Tapi cewek rusa itu mencurigai bahwa mimpinya tentang masa lalu itulah yang membuat kepalanya banyak beban dan pikiran .

Penjelasan guru di depan kelasnya sama sekali tidak ada masuk dikepala Luhan , dia benar-benar pusing .

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah gumpalan kertas tepat mengenai belakang kepalanya . Luhan menoleh , dan mendapati cowok albino yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak Sekolah dasar dulu —Sehun , tengah tersenyum padanya .

Dulu? Tentu saja —mereka sekarang sudah SMA .

"Ada apa?"

Luhan berucap tanpa suara . Sehun terkekeh kecil dan tanpa suara pula . Dia menunjuk kearah gumpalan kertas dibawah meja yang tadi mengenai kepala Luhan .

"Baca itu"

Luhan mengerti dengan apa yang digumamkan Sehun , dengan segera gadis itu memungut kembali gumpalan kertas itu cepat . Takut-takut jika guru yang sedang mengajar di depan melihatnya sedang tidak memperhatikan .

Ia membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan membacanya . Seketika itu juga , raut wajah Luhan berubah murung . Ia menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam lacinya , dan mengacungkan tanda "Oke" pada Sehun .

Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum singkat dan kembali focus pada mata pelajarannya hari ini .

Tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan kini tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya . Menahan tangis .

Yang entah kenapa , hanya karena sebuah kertas dari Sehun yang bertuliskan , "... _ **Tao dan Kris hari ini mengajak kita untuk jalan-jalan , kau mau ikut , Noona? Sudah lama kita tidak refreshing.**_.."

Tidak.

Bukan karena dia tidak suka refreshing , tapi ketika mendengar nama _seseorang_ disana . Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa dia adalah gadis paling dungu karena hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya saja .

Dia .

—Kris .

"Luhan noona , kau oke?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya berjalan dilorong sekolah itu .

Panggilan Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya seketika itu juga . Ia menoleh cepat kearah Sehun dan tersenyum , "Aku? Oke tentu saja. Ada apa , Hun?"Tanyanya .

"Baiklah. Ternyata kau tidak mendengarkan aku bicara sejak tadi, itu cukup buruk , Noona"Ujar Sehun merajuk . Luhan tersenyum tipis melihatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan .

"Berhentilah bersikap seakan kau masih Sekolah dasar padaku , Oh Sehun . Kau sudah kelas 2 menengah atas sekarang"Ujar Luhan dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang memandangnya dibelakang . Cowok albino itu terkekeh kecil .

"Tidakkah kau sadar kalau aku hanya bersikap begitu padamu , Noona"Bisik Sehun —terdengar lirih . Dan dia sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Luhan yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya .

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang berhasil menyusulnya dan sekarang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengannya . "Dasar siput! Kau lambat sekali"

"Bukan aku yang lambat , tapi , Noona saja yang suka sekali meninggalkanku sendiri"Ucap Sehun . Luhan gelagapan . "Aku tidak sejahat itu , Sehun-ah"

Sehun tertawa, "Oh ayolah , Luhan-noona , aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dibawa serius"

Cewek bermata jernih itu bernafas lega saat mendengar balasan dari Sehun . "Kau membuatku terkejut"Ucap Luhan . Keduanya pun hendak melanjutkan langkah mereka .

"Luhan-jie! Sehun-ah!"Jerit seseorang dibelakang mereka .

Suara ini , Luhan benar-benar sangat mengenalnya dimana pun itu . Ia dan Sehun menoleh berbarengan ke arahnya .

Dan benar saja , seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pendek sepundak hitam tanpa poni itu tampak sedang berlari kearah mereka .

Tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang berada disampingnya sebelumnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka yang bertautan begitu saja .

Yang membuat —seseorang itu menghela nafas melihat tingkah gadis itu .

.

Yup . Huang Zi Tao dan —Kris Wu .

Tao sudah berdiri tegap dengan cantik didepan Luhan dan Sehun . Ia tersenyum dengan manis pada keduanya , "Apa aku dan Kris- _ **ge**_ mengganggu kencan kalian?"Tanyanya dengan polos .

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng pada Zitao , "Tidak sama sekali , Tao-ya , kami tidak sedang kencan . Justru kami sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan ..kalian"Jawab Luhan melirik Kris sedikit yang sekarang sedang berdiri disamping Tao .

Mengabaikan Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan kecewa .

.

.

 _ **Kenapa?**_

.

.

"Apa Sehun sudah bilang padamu , jie?"Tanya Tao . Luhan mengangguk . "Jika tentang kita pergi jalan-jalan , sudah , Tao-ya"

Tao tersenyum dan kembali mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Kris disisinya . Membuat mata Luhan mau tidak mau menatapnya . Dengan sendu —yang sekalipun tidak disadari oleh Panda cantik itu .

"Bagus, kalau begitu kapan kita bisa perginya? Aku ingin sekali ke pantai"Ucap Tao . Kris mengusap rambut Tao sayang , "Kemana pun yang kau inginkan , adalah tugasku nona"

Gadis itu terkekeh . "Ada Luhan-jie dan Sehun disini , _**gege**_ " Tao melepaskan lengannya pelan . Kris mendecak .

"Hei"Sehun menginterupsi . Dan tigabuah pasang mata itu pun menatap ke arahnya .

"Bisa berhenti berlovey-dovey di depanku dan Luhan-noona? Kami sama-sama masih terlalu awam tentang hal seperti yang kalian lakukan"Ujarnya .

Kris dan Tao saling pandang , sebelum berakhir dengan tawa Tao yang meledak dan Kris yang menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya .

Sikap Sehun kali ini membuat mereka terkejut .

"Sehun-ah , kau sedang merasa cemburu dengan kami? Apa kau secara tidak langsung memberi kode pada kami kalau kau ingin juga seperti kami semacam — _ **bermesraan**_?"Tanya Tao . Sehun membuang muka nya . Tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali .

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Tao mengambil kesimpulan sendiri , bahwa memang benar adanya kalau Sehun sedang merasa iri dengan mereka .

Otak Tao berputar cepat , dan refleks matanya bergerak ke arah Luhan yang sedang menatap Kris .

Sepertinya Sehun menyukai Luhan-jie nya kan dari dulu? Bukankah itu bagus? Mereka berempat tampaknya benar-benar mengalami cinta lokasi .

Kenapa Sehun dan Luhan , tidak dijodohkan saja?

"Tapi , ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyatakan cintamu saja , Sehun-ah. Siapa tahu , setelah ini kau tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi ."

Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan Tao . Memang benar adanya . Sekarang ini semakin kesini bahwa perasaan kosong dan sepi itu menjadi sangat suka keluar diantara mereka lebih sering .

Dia memang membutuhkan seseorang yang memiliki nilai lebih untuknya . Apalagi Sehun sudah kelas dua menengah atas sekarang . T-Tapi . .

"—T-Tunggu , Tao , kau tahu dari mana kalau aku sedang menyukai seseorang?"Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah terkejut . Tao memandang sahabatnya itu heran,

"Tentu saja dari wajahmu , Sehun-ah . Wajahmu itu seolah berteriak dan mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau sangat menyukai Lu—hmph!"

Luhan dan Kris menoleh kearah Sehun yang sekarang tengah nyengir tanpa dosa , sekalipun tangannya saat ini sedang membekap mulut Tao , yang terus-terusan memberontak agar dilepaskan .

Kris mendekati mereka dan melepaskan Tao dari Sehun —yang memang jika dilihat sekilas , Sehun tampak seperti memeluknya dari belakang .

Ayolah~! Yang benar saja .

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang aksimu baru saja membekap mulut kekasih oranglain , Oh Sehun?"Tanya Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya . Sedangkan Tao yang kini sedang ada di dekapannya terkikik geli baik saat melihat Kris ataupun Sehun .

Dua orang ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu .

Selalu saja bertengkar , —dengan tidak ada yang mau mengalah .

Lucu—

.

.

 _"...Tao milikku!"_

.

—sekali.

"Ugh-"

Tao memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit .

Kris , Sehun dan juga Luhan dengan segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka seluruhnya pada gadis panda itu . Dengan Kris yang masih mendekapnya .

Luhan menatap kearah Tao yang berada dalam dekapan Kris itu dengan tatapan datar , namun raut wajahnya sangat cemas . Ia menaruh punggung tangan kanannya pada dahi Tao .

"Suhu nya normal . . Dia tidak sedang sakit"Ujar Luhan .

Ketiganya memandang heran kearah Tao yang sekarang sedang memandangi mereka . "Kurasa aku hanya kelelahan terlalu banyak berpikir. Jadi —ayo segera jalan-jalan!"Ucap kembali Tao semangat .

Seolah tadi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa .

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa , Tao-ya? Tidak lucu jika kita jalan-jalan dengan kau berakhir pingsan di atas pasir atau yang tiba-tiba ambruk karena angin laut yang kencang?"Tanya Sehun .

Entah kenapa cowok berkulit putih —coret:sangat putih— itu tiba-tiba menjadi sebawel ini?

Tao terkikik , "Tenang saja . Kepalaku sudah tidak apa-apa . Percayalah"Ucap Tao meyakinkan mereka semua . Luhan membenarkan poninya yang sedikit tertiup oleh helaan nafasnya sendiri .

"Kau menyebalkan ,Tao-ya . Membuat kami selalu khawatir sejak dulu"

Mendengar hal itu dari bibir Luhan , membuat Tao melepas dekapan Kris dengan paksa , dan cepat memeluk yeoja manis berambut almond itu .

"Maaf , jie . .sungguh aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi"Ujar Tao dengan senyuman .

Mau tidak mau Luhan pasti akhirnya akan luluh juga dengan eyesmile yang indah itu , tidak ada orang yang dapat marah dengan Tao lebih dari lima menit . Siapapun itu , baik Sehun .Dan begitupun dengan Kris . Ah iya — _ **Kris**_.

"Baiklah. Kupegang kata-katamu gadis panda"Balas Luhan . Membuat Tao menggembungkan pipinya .

"Luhan-jie , kau menyebalkan!"Rajuknya .

Membuat semua yang ada disana terkekeh melihat lucu Tao itu .

Sehun melihat jam tangannya , "Hei , tidak ingin berangkat sekarang? Kita sedang libur sekolah , kan?"Tanyanya .

Semua saling pandang. "Kenapa tidak?"Ucap Luhan dengan senyumnya .

"Uhm— _**gege**_ "panggil Tao . Kris menoleh cepat pada Tao saat gadis itu memanggilnya, "Ada apa , peach? Kau perlu sesuatu?" Tao menggeleng , "Bukan begitu , aku hanya ingin bertanya , jika kita mengajak yang lain bagaimana? Teman akrabku dikelas , Cha hakyeon."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan gadis berambut merah itu , Tao-ya?"Tanya Luhan .

"Orangtua nya sedang ada urusan bisnis di Brazil , dan dia tinggal dirumahnya sendirian . Boleh aku mengajaknya? Dia memintaku menemani sebenarnya. Tapi aku juga ingin liburan jadi—"

"Baiklah , hubungi saja Hakyeon-noona dan suruh dia cepat kemari dengan semua barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Kita akan menginap di Vila keluargaku, kebetulan memang bertempat di tepi pantai"Sehun memotong.

Wajah Tao berubah cerah .

"Baiklah! Aku akan menghubungi Hakyeon sekarang"Ucapnya . Dengan cepat anak panda itu menyambar ponsel yang ada didalam tas punggung sekolahnya . Mengetikkan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal di luar kepala .

—yang bahkan itu menjadi panggilan cepat Tao keempat setelah Ayahnya - Ibunya - dan juga Kris .

Terdengar nada sambung disana. Dan gadis panda itu menunggu dengan sabar dan wajah benar-benar sumringah . Bayangan tentang liburan dengan pacar , sahabat dan juga teman karib? Itu luar biasa bagi Tao.

.

 _ **"Halo..?"**_

.

"Hakyeon-ah! Berkemaslah! Kami akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi! Kita akan liburan , kau pasti suka~!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ombak kecil yang menggulung dan juga aroma asin khas pantai menyambut kedatangan Tao , Kris , Luhan , Sehun dan juga Hakyeon sesaat setelah mereka tiba di Vila keluarganya yang dimaksud oleh Sehun .

Vila ini memang dikhususkan hanya untuk keluarga Oh. saja . Ketika ada acara atau ketika mereka sedang ingin refreshing . Dan seperti sekarang ini —Sehun ingin berlibur , dengan teman-temannya .

Tao yang tampak paling semangat diantara mereka berlima . Sedari tadi dia tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh riang dengan bergelayutan tanpa henti dilengan lembut Hakyeon .

Gadis berambut merah —Hakyeon— itu hanya tersenyum dan terkadang terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah ke kanak-kanakan Tao , temannya ini .

"Hakyeon-ah . .kenapa kau diam saja! Ayo kita ke pantai sekarang~"

Hakyeon menoleh dari kopernya pada Tao dan tersenyum . "Kita bereskan dulu barang-barang bawaan kita , Tao-ya . Setelah itu , makan siang , baru ke pantai"Balasnya . Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"Hakyeon menyebalkan! Aku ingin ke pantai sekarang."

Dia merajuk .

"Tapi jika ke pantai sekarang , siapa yang akan membereskan koper-koper kita , Tao-ya? Dan juga kalau kau tidak makan siang dulu , kau bisa masuk angin. Udara di pantai memang sejuk —apalagi pantai tempat Vila Sehun dibangun ini , kuakui . Tapi angin nya sangatlah kuat , cantik"Hakyeon menasehati .

"Kita bisa menyuruh Cleaning-service untuk membereskannya kan , Hakyeon-ah? Sehun punya banyak."

Hakyeon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan terlalu mengandalkan oranglain , Tao-ya. Belum tentu juga jika Cleaning-service Sehun itu yang membereskan koper beserta pakaian kita , akan serapi jika kita meletakannya sendiri"Ujarnya sembari terus merapihkan barang-barang bawaannya .

Wajah Tao tertekuk. Hakyeon memang tipe yang mandiri —padahal orangtua nya hampir sama kaya nya dengan orangtua Luhan , seorang pengusaha Minyak di daerah Timur .

Itulah mengapa sebabnya Tao bisa dekat dengan gadis itu . Tao manja — _ **sangat**_.

Jadi dia ingin belajar mandiri dari oranglain . Jika dengan Orangtuanya? Justru mereka lah sumber ke _ **manja**_ an Tao .

Lalu Kris? Dia juga sama seperti orangtua nya . Luhan atau Sehun? Mereka menganggap Tao seperti Yeodongsaeng dan Noona nya . Jadi tentu tidak .

Dan beruntung . Tao satu kelas dengan gadis cantik berambut merah panjang sepinggulnya , dengan mata sipit itu . Cha Hakyeon .

.

"...Huang Zi , kau melamun?"

.

Suara Hakyeon tepat didepan wajah Tao . Tao tersentak sedikit karena nya .

"Kau membuatku kaget , Hakyeon-ah" .

Gadis itu terkekeh .

"Salahkan dirimu yang tiba-tiba melamun , Tao-ya. Aku hanya memanggil , hanya itu. Kau saja yang berlebihan"Ujarnya . Tao cemberut .

"Oh ayo kita makan siang —aku sudah selesai membereskan koper kita berdua. Perutku sudah mengempes daritadi"Canda Hakyeon .

"Mengempes apanya? Kau memiliki perut yang benar-benar membuat iri para gadis Cha Hakyeon, jangan rendah diri"

Tao tertawa diikuti oleh Hakyeon.

"Hei, ayo makan , kau ingin cepat ke pantai kan , Tao-ya?"Tanya Hakyeon .

"Tentu saja!"

Dua gadis cantik itu keluar dari dalam kamar mereka . Dengan dress bunga cantik dan kacamata cokelat —Tao , dan juga kaos tanpa lengan cream dengan topi lebar putih —Hakyeon .

Keduanya berjalan menuruni undakan tangga dengan mengobrol ringan sambil cekikikan kecil saat sudah sesuatu yang lucu mereka bahas .

Seperti kisah berandalan di kelas mereka , —mereka memanggilnya V . Yang rupanya menyukai gadis cupu , culun , kuper dan juga kutubuku —walaupun dia itu lumayan manis— kelas satu . Jeon Jungkook .

Dan yang daebak , mereka sudah jadian bulan lalu .

.

"—Ladies."

Kris memotong pembicaraan Tao dan Hakyeon . Mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata Tao tentu saja , dia tidak suka jika obrolannya dengan Hakyeon harus terganggu oleh orang itu .

"Baik , aku tidak akan lama-lama . Langsung to the point nya saja."

"Cepat bicara , _**ge**_ . Kau mengganggu sekali."Ujar Tao . Sedangkan Hakyeon disisinya hanya tertawa saja melihat pasangan ini .

"Aku dan Sehun memutuskan untuk berbelanja , sedangkan kalian para gadis tetap di Vila —paling jauh hanya di pantai . Kalian jangan ada yang keluar dari Area pantai , paham? Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada kalian."Pesan Kris .

Tao dan Hakyeon mengangguk saja . Toh , mereka bukan anak kelas tigasekolahdasar yang segalanya harus dipesankan oleh Orangtua mereka , kan? . Tapi , yah , terima saja niat baik Kris .

Jangan buat ia kecewa .

"Baik gege , kami bertiga akan menjaga diri."Jawab Tao . Kris tersenyum dan mencium dahi Tao sekilas , dan mengusap rambutnya sebelum berlalu melewati dua gadis itu .

Hakyeon memiringkan kepalanya heran . "Kekasihmu memang seperti itu ya , Tao? Langsung to the point katanya? Please , tambahan yang dia berikan banyak sekali" Tawa Haekyeon .

Tao terkekeh . "Dia memang begitu. Tapi aku suka"

Mendengar hal itu Hakyeon langsung menggoda anak panda cantik itu dengan menghujaninya cubitan kecil. Membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan .

"Oh—ngomong-ngomong dimana Luhan-jie?"Tanya Tao . Hakyeon melihat sekeliling mereka . "Kurasa dia masih dikamarnya. Kenapa Luhan ingin kamar sendiri ,sih? Padahal kita bertiga bisa satu kamar. Dan itu pasti menyenangkan"Heran Hakyeon .

Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku merasa Luhan-jie aneh belakangan ini , Hakyeon-ah. Tapi , ya , mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"Ucapnya .

Dahi Hakyeon mengerut saat mendengarnya, "Aneh? Aneh bagaimana maksudmu , Tao-ya? Kulihat tidak ada yang berbeda —atau aneh seperti katamu itu , pada Luhan?" Tao mengangkat bahunya lagi .

"Entahlah , kan sudah kubilang hanya perasaanku saja , mungkin"Ujar Tao .

Hakyeon menyelipkan rambutnya yang menjuntai dibelakang daun telinganya . "Baiklah , jika kita terus bicara , ini tidak akan selesai-selesai. Cepat kita cari Luhan dan makan siang. Sungguh , Tao-ya , aku sudah lapar sekali sejak tadi."

Tao terkekeh , "Kau cari ke kamarnya , aku akan cari dia dibelakang. Seingatku Luhan-jie suka sekali duduk di taman belakang sana"Ujarnya . Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya setuju .

Keduanya pun berpisah kearah yang berbeda .

Hakyeon mengetuk kamar Luhan sekali dengan pelan . "Luhan? Kau didalam?"Panggilnya .

Hening . Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam .

Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya , dan mengetuknya sekali lagi —namun kali ini dengan agak kencang . "Luhan? Xi? Kau di dalam?—"Panggilnya lagi . Dan tetap tak ada sahutan . Hakyeon memiringkan kepalanya , mungkin Luhan ada di taman belakang seperti kata Tao tadi —pikirnya .

Namun baru saja hendak melangkah , tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang dari jendela-jendela Vila Sehun ini . Dan ternyata membuat pintu kamar Luhan sedikit terbuka oleh angin itu .

Hakyeon memandang pintu Luhan dengan heran . "Luhan tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya? Padahalkan dia tidur sendiri? Dia juga seorang gadis. Ya ampun , Xi— disini ada dua singa lapar"Ucap Hakyeon bermonolog .

Dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan perlahan . Mengira bahwa gadis itu ada disana . Kamar Luhan dalam keadaan gelap , sepertinya lampunya dimatikan . "Lu?"Panggilnya .

"Luhan?"Panggilnya lagi .

Tapi benar-benar tidak ada sahutan . Merasa bahwa Luhan tidak ada didalam kamarnya —bahkan dikamar mandi , ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Tao saja ke halaman belakang Vila .

Siapa tahu , Luhan disana .

Tapi , saat Hakyeon hendak melangkah keluar , kakinya berhenti ketika ia merasa menginjak sesuatu , Hakyeon membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu itu —yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto .

Dahinya mengerut , "Foto apa ini? Luhan hobi memotret ya?"Pikirnya saat melihat banyaknya foto yang tersebar baik di lantai ataupun diatas tempat tidur Luhan . Di meja nakas nya pun ada kamera .

Hakyeon menghidupkan lampu kamar Luhan sebentar untuk melihat foto apa yang dipotret oleh Luhan . Ia cukup penasaran juga . Dan saat lampu sudah dinyalakan ,

seketika itu juga mata Hakyeon membelalak .

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan santai menuju halaman belakang Vila Sehun . Belum keluar saja angin sudah berhembus dengan sejuknya menyambut Tao . Dress Tao sedikit berkibar oleh angin itu , dan itu malah membuat gadis panda itu senang .

Dia malah memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya bak penari balet sebelum keluar melalui pintu belakang Vila . "Luhan-ge!"Panggil Tao saat dia sudah tiba disana .

"Ada apa?"

Terdengar balasan dari arah kanan Tao , dan benar saja Luhan ada di dekat kebun mawar . Memang agak jauh dari tempat Tao berdiri saat ini . Tao melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Luhan , "Ayo kita makan siang , jie! Aku sudah lapar!"Jerit Tao agar suaranya sampai pada Luhan .

"Tapi aku sudah makan , Tao"Balasnya .

"Kau sudah mendahului kami , jie?"

Tao melihat bahwa Luhan mengangguk disana . Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya , "Kau menyebalkan jie! Kami kelaparan mencarimu untuk diajak makan bersama , eh , ternyata kau sudah makan duluan. Bagus sekali."

Luhan terlihat terkekeh mendengar komentar Tao . "Setiba disini aku langsung makan dulu sebelum membereskan barang-barang ku , Tao-ya , sudah kau ajak saja Hakyeon untuk makan. Aku tidak enak dengannya jika sampai dia kelaparan"Ujar Luhan .

Tao melengos pada Luhan dan masuk kembali ke dalam Vila dengan perasaan kesal . Luhan-jie benar-benar menyebalkan —batinnya .

Setelah bayangan Tao benar-benar lenyap , saat itu juga kekehan dan juga senyuman Luhan ikut lenyap . Tergantikan kembali oleh wajah datar bermata sendu itu .

"Kau gadis beruntung."Lirihnya . "Sangat"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memijat pelipisnya sebelum kembali melihat-lihat kebun mawar yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya . Ia terlihat kembali berwarna .

Namun gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia bercengkrama dengan Tao , ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya tanpa kedip . Dan juga penuh aura intimidasi .

"Xi. Lu. Han. kau ini kenapa?"Ujarnya pelan dan hilang ditelan oleh suara hembusan angin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Yooooo~ akhirnya Your back dipublish juga :v haha maafkan aku kalau FF-FF disini seperti terbengkalai :'v terlihat dari sedikitnya jumlah review , kayaknya pada nggak tertarik dengan cerita yang rmi suguhi ya .hiks**

 **Rmi dapet libur satuminggu sebelum rapat untuk Ujian Praktek dan lain-lainnya* . Makanya sempet untuk ngelanjutin ff abal-abal ini hehe .**

 ***untuk info rmi kelas dua belas^^ #gaadayangnanya .**

 **Gimana? Chap 1 nya malah hancur ya? Maaf ya T.T ini rmi buat dengan sistem kebut-kebutan :V jadinya ya gini .**

 **Oke . Last ,**

 **Give me a Review please ( :**

©Xiurmi2015


End file.
